At present, photography technology by using a dual-camera is on the rise in a field of portable terminals, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs and so on. The dual-camera includes two cameras having different focal lengths, adopts two separate modules, and has independent sensors, such that image quality can be improved greatly even in a low-light environment.
The dual-camera module in the related art includes a first camera module 11 and a second camera module 12 installed separately. The first camera module 11 and the second camera module 12 are connected to a printed circuit board (PCB) 15 through a first flexible printed circuit (FPC) 13 and a second FPC 14 correspondingly. The PCB 15 is provided with an antenna clearance zone 16, the antenna clearance zone 16 means no existence of any devices and ground lines around an antenna or in a vertical projection surface of the antenna. The larger an area of the antenna clearance zone is, the less interference there is on the antenna. A distance between the first FPC 13 and the antenna clearance zone 16 is too small, and the first FPC 13 even partially overlaps the antenna clearance zone 16. Since traces in the first FPC 13 generate an interference signal, the antenna in the antenna clearance zone 16 is subject to interference, thereby causing problems, for example, distortion of signal transmission.